Collide
by Bri and Aly Inc
Summary: Basically a oneshot RemyXDexter fanfic for this Lulaby. A romantic little take on a contest that gets out of hand. Read & Review. Total and complete fluff. By Aly


Collide

By Aly

Note: Oneshot Fanfic for This Lulaby. Also the only story I've ever writen to feature defiant toast.

Published: 7/11 '06. Edited (song lyrics italic, grammer, word use, catagory) 9/26 '09. Haha, also, as i was editing this, Collide started playing on the tv show i'm watching. Awsome.

Disclaim: Sarah Dessen is the creator of Dex and Remy, so (plaese don't) sue me. Features Howie Day's song "Collide"

* * *

_The dawn is breaking _

Remy sat up; she was in tour with The Truth Squad. She looked over to the sleeping form of Dexter, usually people seemed to think she was just his girlfriend. A petty little groupie. They were wrong though. She was something more to him, or she felt she was.

_A light shining through_

She figured she might as well fix breakfast. The rest of the band was sleeping on various cots in the hotel. They were supposed to be playing a few gigs at local teen hang outs.

_You're barely waking _

The sun shone through the window as she fiddled with the unfamiliar toaster. She burnt the first piece before she got it right. "Some cook you are," Dexter was awake. His tone was sarcastic, but his eyes were bright. She knew he couldn't ever resist a challenge. "And you could do better? You get one try." She fiddled with the toaster so that the settings were obscure. She gazed at him while he turned the dials.

_And I'm tangled up in you _

_(Yeah)_

He found a setting that seemed to look about right, and she handed him a slice of bread. Within seconds, Dexter grabbed a fork and turned off the toaster. Steam rose as he tried to remove the toast. The smoke played across Remy's face and she coughed. "Good going," She managed to say.

_I'm open, you're closed_

"Why thank you, dear," He said evenly. They were so different. He was a musician and she was going to college. She was conventional and only followed her own rules. He was endearing and sweet, but open; he answered almost every question you could think of. And he asked ones you would never think of.

_Where I follow, you'll go_

The strangest part was that he managed to break all of her rules. All her guards. And when he did things she would never let other people try; she found herself caught up in the moment, liking him even more. And though it scared her, it was better than the alternatives; living without him for one.

_I worry I won't see your face_

She laughed quietly and composed herself. "That didn't work so well." He just smiled. "Best out of three," He clarified, rewriting the rules more to his liking. She put in her next piece, sliding the button down. "You are so going down." He laughed and his face was so close. He kissed her and she practically melted. Her arms reached out to twine around his neck. He held her close, his strong arms keeping her near him and holding her waist. She didn't want to move.

_Light up again _

The smell of burning bread wafted from the toaster. She had no desire to move but she was so sure that she was loosing. _Well_, she thought, mutiny with good intentions. _If you can't beat them join them. _

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

He removed her burnt toast and put in his fresh bread; moving subtly to put her now ruined toast on a plate. His arm was still around her waist; hers still around his neck. He pressed the lever down, turning on the burner. "Cheat," She said, decisively.

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

"Remy," He warned. She decided that two could play that game. She pressed herself against him. Causing him to take a step back or fall down. He moved carefully, as she was welded against him. Her lips reached up to kiss his ear. She gently took his earlobe in between her teeth.

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind _

"Remy?" He moaned. She silenced him easily. Easing her lips over his; she still pushed him hard to back up. By the time the smoke rose he was halfway across the hotel kitchen. The rest of the Truth Squad was still asleep though, so they hadn't disturbed anybody.

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide _

She smiled and followed him as he broke the kiss and walked back to the counter. Were white steam had risen over the last few slices, gray smoke wafted up from this one. As Dexter extracted the bread with his fork, he quickly threw it in the sink. Remy had distracted him too well; his contest entry was on fire.

_I'm quiet you know _

"Best out of three," Remy quickly conceded and she dropped her last piece into the toaster. Dexter looked at her with a troublesome gleam in his eye. "You won't win you know," He said.

_You make a first impression_

"Really?" She asked, "I didn't set anything on fire." Dexter took her into his embrace. "Not yet," He whispered. She waited for a few seconds before attentively turning her attention back to her toast. He had to cut her focus or she would probably win. "Honey?" He whispered. His hand smoothed her light tank top, pulling it up a few inches so his hands could caress her skin.

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind _

She refused to be distracted. Her stomach muscles tightened at his touch and she removed the toast. It was rich brown, only almost perfect, though defiantly not burnt. "Your turn."

_Even the best fall down sometimes _

He pressed the lever for his last try. He watched it attentively, Remy wasn't having that. She was going to win this contest. She worked her hands over his shoulders. Gently reaching up to kiss his neck. She leaned against his back. "It's just a game," She whispered.

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

"You are not going to beat me," He said. She pulled him around to face her; kissing him softly. Her arms locked around his neck and she leaned back. He could either lose the game or this kiss. It was rare they had anytime alone together and she knew he probably wouldn't be able to resist.

_Out of the back you fall in time _

He knew he couldn't lose, but her kiss drew him in and he kissed her back. He pulled her against him and maneuvered her so she was standing against the counter. Behind her back he reached out and removed the golden toast from the toaster.

_I somehow find_

"I win," His lips quivered against hers.

_You and I collide_

"You wish," She said. He argued back, "It was the best out of three, and I obviously have the best out of three."

_Even the best fall down sometimes _

"You set one on fire." She laughed. "That is inexcusable."

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme _

"You made me," He said, quickly laying the blame on her. "Yes, but you could have resisted."

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind _

His expression was incredulous; "You actually think I could resist you?" Suddenly this was the game, since there was no defined winner in the toast contest.

_You finally find_

"You could try" She whispered. Her face inches from his.

_You and I collide _

He smiled. "I could." His mouth was on hers and there was no resistance from either side.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide _


End file.
